New Years Day
by BeyondxHatred
Summary: Aoko wakes up on the day of New Years. After poking around she soon finds herself running away from monstrous people in an attempt to get to her boyfriend's house. But will these obstacles stop her, especially when she starts to remember the night before?


**Story:** New Years Day (Edited)

**X-over:** Fear Itself/ Detective Conan

**Quote From The Story:** Carrying with them the sounds of police on megaphones. All of them repeating the same thing. "STAY INDOORS"

**Started: **7/25/2008 1:34:19 AM

**Disclaimer**: I would so love to be able to think this great stuff up, but alas I did not. Darn that Gosho Aoyama and Mick Garris for being so freaking creative.

**Author's Note**: This story will have no alterations beside names from the original. I just couldn't get this show out of my head!! So I'm writing this in hopes that maybe I wont have dreams tonight about Zombie people trying to eat me. (Shut up Shinigami-huntress I know what you're thinking)

_**IMPORTANT!!!:**_ Everyone seems to be confused about one little thing. _"Fear Itself"_ Is not a continuing series! It's like the _"The Twilight Zone"_ where every episode is different. So anything not written below is not known. Period. End of story. I know all that you do.

Fear is an uneasiness of the mind, upon the thought of future evil likely to befall us.

--Locke.

Onto the story…

* * *

Aoko groaned and shifted her head to the side. She felt sick and nauseated but she didn't know why. She tried to part her eyes slowly but all she saw was darkness. Sirens howled from the streets below making her head pound in response.

She sat up carefully as she gazed around herself. The room was dark. She could barely see her own hand let alone the rest of her surroundings. She felt her way across the soft cotton at her feet until they ran into something cool and hard. She grasped it and brought it to her face. Not that she could read the label.

Not that she needed to.

She groaned again as she set the bottle of liquor to the side. So she had gone drinking that night? Her mind buzzed with memories but she couldn't sort through them enough to understand. She ran her fingers over the cotton again until they ran into something yet another time. She grasped it and held it before her and stared at the square shadow it displayed.

It was a picture frame. That one she could remember. But she didn't want to.

She reached over to her side to where she thought to be her nightstand. Relieved somewhat when she dropped the picture and it landed on a book with a dull thud. She traced over the hard wood with her fingertips but to her dismay things began to fall. She tried to shove everything back hoping that they would stay put but they still managed to roll away from her. She sighed and reached down to pick up the spillage. Gathering all the lose items on the floor and bringing them back onto the bed beside her.

Among the clutter was a small little capsule. She picked it up and turned it over in her hands. The bright orange plastic of the pill bottle still visible even despite the darkness and her blurred vision. She dropped the bottle lazily and drew lines on her face with her hands. She needed to get up.

She took a deep breath and swung her limp legs over the edge of the bed. She wanted to find out what was going on. The sirens were still blaring in her ears and it felt like her head would explode. She swung herself forwards just enough that she could remain balanced on her feet as she teetered towards the window. But that swinging motion causes her stomach to flip as she took a violent turn, one arm wrapped around her middle, and the other covering her face.

She rushed to the bathroom and got to the toilet basin just in time to retch the remains of her stomach into it. She hovered over it until the nauseated feeling dubbed down to a manageable level and the room stopped spinning then wobbled her way to the sink beside her. She looked up into the mirror. She looked horrible. She gazed a while longer before a shrill shriek broke her attention.

Her head spun to look behind her. Nothing happened. It was silent.

She stood still for a moment but when nothing else happened she slowly made her way out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Using the wall for support and guidance she slowly inched herself towards the door at the end of the corridor. Flipping light switches as she went. Cursing when the lights overhead remained shadowed.

The sirens continued to scream outside and she could even make out the sounds of helicopters. Carrying with them the sounds of police on megaphones. All of them repeating the same thing.

"STAY INDOORS"

She blinked her eyes repeatedly trying to rid herself of the sleep that still lingered in them. She finally made her way to her destination. She tapped on the door lightly mumbling words through her parched throat.

"Kaito? Kaito? The electricity is out again." She hit the door harder this time and he voice raised a notch. "What's goin' on with all the sirens? Did I do something stupid last night? I can't remember anything. Wake up! Open the door!"

She sighed as no response sounded to her. She clumsily made her way back through the hallway. Running her hand through her hair in a soothing manor before something caught her eye. A light flickering just outside her door. Looking around she found a candle and lit it then she slowly approached the door leading out of her apartment. The emergency lights of her building were flashing. She groaned and closed her eyes to try to calm her raging headache.

As she opened them she saw a veil of darkness covering the rest of the hall. None of the rest of the emergency lights seemed to be working. She walked forwards quietly holding the candle in front of her until she reached a door not to far from her own. The dark lime green paint peeling off and the gold handle and lock faded and worn.

"Mrs. Kisaki? Hello?" She turned the knob and the door creaked open. Revealing candles lit all around the room. But no one was to be found. She peaked her head in and looked around before stepping into the room and then following the hallway. "Mrs. Kisaki? Power's out again." The only thing she could hear was the soft noise of someone singing. Then again. And again. And again. She traced the noise down the hall. Calling out to her landlord quietly.

"Mrs. Kisaki, it's Aoko, Kaito's room mate." She slipped into a room at the end of the hall where the singing seemed to be emanating. It didn't take long for her eyes to fix on the skipping record player. She picked up needle from the spinning record and the sound instantly stopped, filling the void with silence.

But the silence was short lived. A high-pitched screech of static sounded in her ears. A fuzzy voice came after it and she turned around to see what was causing it. A small glowing red dot caught her attention. She slowly approached it to find that it was a cassette tape recording.

"We are urging everyone to stay calm. Do not go near the infected. Do not touch the infected."

She picked up the small device as it continued.

"Repeat: We are warning anyone within the blast zone-UURRRAAAZZZZZ"

The rest of the message was lost in a burst of static. She turned around slowly as to make sure her candle would not blow out and began to head out of the room. But as she did she stepped in something strange. She looked down and to her horror saw she was stepping in a large pool of crimson blood.

She tried to walk backwards while holding in a scream but as she did so she ran into the door jam. She turned around, temporarily jolted from her shock, to stare at it. Then something else grabbed her attention.

A loud and repetitive banging coming from the door beside her.

She backed away from it as fast as she could. Never taking her eyes from it. Her utter fear returning to her at full force. She backed up farther and farther until she rounded a corner. She turned but as she did her candle illuminated the wall beside her.

Blood was strewn across it. Coating it like paint.

Her breath came to her in short gasps and as fast as she could, ran.

She threw open her apartment door and just as fast as she had it opened it was closed. And she was closing the latch and locking the door. She dropped her candle onto the linoleum flooring and hurriedly strode forwards. Wiping her face from the terrified tears that stung it.

"KAITO! Please open the door!" she cried banging her palms against the wood. "KAITO!!" She yelled again but with no reply to follow. She choked down a sob and began to strike the door with her foot.

Finally the lock gave way and the door opened. She cautiously stepped inside and gawked at the bed just feet from her. Drenched in blood. She looked over the scene speechlessly. Her eyes trailing over the reddened sheets and blankets. The broken glasses on the floor. The smeared handprints on the wall.

She held her hand over her mouth and rushed away from the room into her own. Immediately she turned to her dresser and pulled a shimmering cell phone off of it. Dialing as fast as her fingers would allow. Struggling to keep the phone steady as she held it up to her ear. Begging that the other line would pick up.

"Hey, this is Heiji. Do what you do after the beep. BOOOOOOOOP"

She felt her breath catch in her throat and she began to pace. Running her fingers through her hair in an attempt to calm herself down enough to speak.

"H-Heiji, its Aoko. Something's happening I don't know what is going on. There is blood everywhere…and I can't find Kaito. I love you."

She flipped the phone shut and stared at it as she felt tears begin to sting the corners of her eyes.

BAM!!

She shot up and stared off. Almost too afraid to breathe. The room was deathly quiet for a moment.

BAM!!

She inched herself towards her door and peered through it. She could see the front door rocking back and forth as the banging consisted. Threatening to give way under the brute force.

"Hello?" she rasped as the bangs stopped momentarily. "Who's there?"

She slid from behind her hiding place with agonizing slowness towards the now still front door. Trembling slightly as she raised her eye up to the peephole. There she saw a short woman with her toffee colored hair curled up in rollers and her thick glasses prominently sitting on the bridge of her nose. She stared at her landlord for a moment as a slight tinge of relief swept over her. Then Mrs. Kisaki lunged herself at the door.

BAM!!

Aoko yelped and got a safe distance between herself and the door. Startled by the abrupt change in feelings. Going from relief to shock was quite a drastic change. She stumbled backwards as Mrs. Kisaki continued to throw her body against the door with surprising force.

She finally spun around and ran into her room. Throwing the door closed behind her and leaning on it. The loud banging sounded from all around her. She slid farther down the door until she was sitting on the ground. Tears streaking down her cheeks.

* * *

"So that was you brother?" a small boy asked as he lay beside Aoko.

"Yup, he was really sick and the doctors just couldn't help him," she replied holding up the picture frame before the both of them.

"He looks pretty cool," the boy said after a moment of thought. Aoko smiled and tapped her toes against the footboard of the bed. As she did so another person entered the room. He looked down at her with a knowing smile but said nothing, not wanting to disrupt her talk with the young boy next to her.

"Yeah, he was pretty cool. Kinda like you." She ruffled the boy's hair as the man next to her spoke up.

"Conan, your mom's looking for you," he said pointing out through the door he had entered from. Conan looked at the man and pointed with his thumb at Aoko.

"Are you guys goin' to a party tonight?" he asked leaving his eye lock with the man before him. The man just smiled and stepped from side to side.

"I-I don't know." He looked down at Aoko. The grin never leaving his face. "Are we?"

Aoko flipped her hair behind her ear and patted Conan's shoulder.

"I'll see you next year," she said with a small smile. Conan frowned at her but left the subject alone. He jumped off the bed and made his was around it. The other man leaned back to glance out the doorway.

"Oh yeah, I hear your mom callin', Conan. You better get out there," The man said with a grin. Conan nodded and bid them both goodbye. The man closed the door behind him and turned around to face Aoko. Looking at her with happy eyes through thick glasses.

"Well, so why aren't you dressed?" he asked as Aoko rolled over onto her side.

"I am," she muttered plainly.

"Yeah…you know there's still a half hour to the barn," He said watching as Aoko picked up the picture beside her. "We're gonna be late."

"Whatever," she retorted, scratching the side of her face. The man laughed dryly and shook his head.

"C'mon," he said, trying to keep the upbeat tone in his voice. He grabbed all the pictures and photo albums strewn across the bedspread. "It's my job to take your mind off things." He took all the pictures and sat them on her dresser. "So get up."

Aoko eyed him dejectedly. "You make it sound like remembering him is a bad thing." The man set down the picture she was holding just moments before and looked at her.

"No, it's not a bad thing." He walked over and picked up the last photo on the bed. You just can't-"

"Mourn my brother?" Aoko cut in. The man's smile faded as he set the last photo next to the others on the dresser.

"No, um…" he fumbled for words as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "You just can't stop living your own life." His grin returned and he placed one hand on the bedpost next to him. "And start having some fun again."

Aoko turned away as to block out the man's cheerful demeanor. "He was the only one I had left of them and now everyone I love is dead," she whispered quietly as she brought her knees up to her chin. The man looked away for a moment sadly before retaliating with new enthusiasm.

"Heiji will be there tonight," he said happily. Aoko turned her head in an attempt to hide her smile.

"So," she said through a grin.

"Don't 'so' me. I know how you feel about him." He laughed, walking around the bed so he could see her face. "And I know how he feels about you." Aoko looked up at him.

"He said something?" she queried leaning her head to the side. The man's lips quivered as he began to speak again.

"Yeah…" he looked down at his feet then back up at her. "Well, no, but I mean you can see it in the way that he looks at you," he answered lowly. Aoko swayed back and forth with a small smile on the bed. He scratched the back of his head and turned to her closet. Rummaging through it before finding the one this he was looking for. "Now listen. We are going to this party. It's up to you if you're wearing that…" he pointed at her tank top and pajama pants. "Or this." He brought out a beautiful little black dress and smiled.

* * *

The phone next to her rang softly. She scrambled to pick it up off the ground trying her best not to drop it as she answered.

"Kazuha," she cried, staggering to her feet. Clutching the phone tightly in her shaky hands.

"Aoko!" yelled a frantic voice on the other end of the line.

"Kazuha, what the hell is going on?"

"Aoko? Aoko, where are you? Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not ok!" she screamed. Tears flooding down her cheeks in rivers.

"I-I can't hear you, it's breaking up. Aoko, have you looked at the news reports?"

Aoko leaned up against a wall. Still stringing strands of hair through her fingers. "Yeah, yeah, I heard something, I don't know."

"Okay, Aoko, listen, there is something major going on. You have to come to Heiji's place. It's safe here. Aoko, look, I'm sorry about earlier. I mean that, okay?"

Aoko brought the phone down and clamped it shut. Trying to keep herself together. She had to leave. Now. She opened up her door and rushed out of it. Expecting to here the sounds of Mrs. Kisaki ramming against her door. But she didn't. She rushed to her kitchen, digging through various drawers before pulling out a thick flashlight. She flicked it on and as she did she heard several popping sounds followed by screams. She turned around. Those sounded like gunshots. But they were in the street. She didn't have time to be concerned about them right now.

She grabbed her purse off the coat rack by the door and slung it over her shoulder, then brought her head down ever so slowly to glance out the peephole, yet again. She looked but saw nothing but the flickering emergency lights. Still, she was worried, so she stayed a moment longer. When nothing happened she bravely creaked open the door.

She held her flashlight defensively as she inched out of her apartment. Using it to peer around corners before she herself. As she turned one corner she saw a figure standing still with their shoulders slumped over. She came towards it cautiously. Shining her flashlight over it.

"Mrs. Kisaki?" she called. "Mrs. Kisaki, what's going on? There's blood everywhere." She stopped as the figure of Eri Kisaki lifted her head to face her. Her body twitching violently and her limbs going off in spasms. Aoko gaped, unable to do anything other than stare at her through the beam of her flashlight. The figure turned away from her towards a door on the right hand side. Aoko covered her mouth as a scream threatened to spill from it. Blood leaked from the giant gash on the back of Eri Kisaki's head, draining down her neck onto her floral patterned nightgown.

She began to retreat backwards as her landlord lurched herself at the door. Splattering the green paint with streaks of blood from her hands and face. Suddenly, something grabbed her shoulder. She yelped and spun around to see two fearful indigo eyes staring down at her. She opened her mouth but no words came. The one who grabbed her fell to his knees and she reached out to grab him. "Kaito!" she managed to get out as he fell into her lap; his breath ragged and his face pale. "Kaito, c'mon we gotta get outta here. We gotta go!" she wailed as she lifted his head onto her shoulder. She tried to lift up his arm but she couldn't get him to budge. "Oh my god, there's blood all over you," she said through a sob.

She looked back at Eri Kisaki who was now pounding on a different door farther down. Her face splattered with blood and her glasses bent and broken. Aoko looked back at Kaito and leaned him up against the wall. "Kaito, c'mon!" she begged. Kaito looked up at her with glassy eyes as his chest fell. It did not rise again. "No," she pleaded shaking his shoulder. He did not move. She yelled out in despair and rocked him back and forth. Still nothing. "Somebody, help me!!" she wailed. Trying to get her voice past the banging.

For a moment she waited, but fear got her moving again. She kissed Kaito's forehead and stood up, but as she did Eri Kisaki turned from the last door on the hallway and began to pace forwards. Wheezing and groaning with each step. Aoko rushed towards the open elevator. Fleeing inside and trying to force the doors shut before Eri reached her. When that didn't work, she hit numbers. Anything to get them to close. She leaned up against the back of the elevator wall, hoping with all her might that they would. She flashed her light outside just as the elevator sprung into life. It instantly hit the blood soaked shirt of Kaito. She brought the light up hesitantly just as the doors began to close. His beady eyes pierced through hers and his jaw snapped from side to side. Then she saw nothing but the metal interior of the elevator.

She crouched down and covered her ears. She could hear him pounding against the doors as the elevator sat still. Her head was so garbled up with worries and fears she couldn't think straight. She wept quietly as she listened to Kaito strike the doors over and over.

"Help me! Please!" cried a voice overhead. She pointed the flashlight to the ceiling where she could see the latch to the emergency escape. She slowly stood and backed away into a corner. "Get away! No, no, no!!" cried the voice again before the entire elevator wobbled unstably. She panted as she kept the flashlight pointed at the latch. She could see blood begin to seep through. "Please…help me," moaned the voice. She bit back her fear and swung at the latch flinging it open. A young woman fell out and she maneuvered herself so she landed in her lap.

She stroked the petrified woman hair while muttering, "It's okay, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay." The elevator dinged as it went down from floor to floor. She tried to sit up as they neared the parking garage. "'Kay, lets go, I'm gonna take you to my boyfriend's house," she said as reassuringly as she could. The girl looked up at her with wide horrified eyes before she fell over. Not moving. "It's okay!! Just stay with me!!" she pleaded as the doors opened.

* * *

Her phone ran as she shifted through her closet. "Hello?" she answered, taking out a pair of shoes.

"Aoko?" Asked Kazuha from the other end.

"So, Kaito and me are just about ready to go." She fiddled with a sock while she tried to keep the phone wedged between her shoulder and her ear. "And we'll swing by and pick you up."

"No, it's okay. I'll just meet you there."

Aoko finally managed to get the first sock pulled up and was now working on the second. "I, uh, thought you wanted to take your own car in case you got lucky."

"Actually, I already called the cab. In fact, I think I hear him outside now. So…"

"A cab?" Aoko questioned now picking up the phone with her free hand.

"Look, it's going to be a great party okay? I'll just see you there."

"Yeah…"

She flipped the phone closed and stared at the sleek surface. Weird. Shoving the device into her purse she stood and grabbed the other garments off the bed.

Now off to the party.

* * *

She leaped out of the door over the girl's body. Weeping as she tried to drag it out with her. She didn't make it even past her waist before she heard a large growl. She looked around with terrified eyes trying to pin point the cause of the sound. When she couldn't she looked back to the motionless body in her hands. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." She gasped as she let go of her wrists and took off for the other end of the parking garage.

She shone the light around the silent concrete building. Slowly inching her way to her car.

BBRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP BRE RE RE BRE RE RE BOOOOOOOOOP BOOOOOOOOOP

She spun around as the white car behind her began to scream. She flashed her light over the car and around it as much as she could while she caught her breath.

"Hello?" she called out as she eyed her car not to far away. Her pace quickened as she tried to get to it.

EEEEEERRRRRRRPPP EEEEEEERRRRRRRRPPP EEEEEEEEERRRRRRRPPP

The green car behind her began to go off lights flashing. She arched her brows as she tried to find the cause of all the chaos. But she couldn't. She began to sprint as all the cars around her started to alert. Trying her best to get her keys out of her purse as she went. Then wouldn't you know it?

She dropped them.

She ran her fingers over the asphalt until they came into contact with the cold metal keys. She grasped them and stood up. Just in time to feel cold metal pressed to the back of her head.

"Bitch, I want your car." Shouted an agitated man behind her. He jerked her around so that she was facing him.

"Oh please," she begged.

"Do you hear what I'm sayin'? Gimme your damn keys!"

She looked at him with pleading eyes. "No, please, I'll take you where ever you want to go just-" He struck her hard across the face so she fell against the rocky asphalt at her feet. She could taste the blood flowing over her tongue from a gash on the inside of her cheek. She looked up slowly and to her horror saw a body crawling awkwardly closer to them. Groaning as it drug its' twisted body along. A light from an alerting car lit up the creatures' body.

The girl from the elevator.

But she didn't have long to look at her mangle do to the mans' rough hand grabbing her hair and pulling her to her feet. He growled and began to repeatedly force her head onto the cars hood. She screamed as she tried to strike the man's hand.

"Gimme the damn keys!" He shouted releasing his grip on the back of her head. She moaned lowly and clutched her keys tighter.

"Gimme the-AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGG!!" he howled in pain as he fell backwards. She looked up from the cars hood to see the man being trying to land blows on the girls' head with his gun. Trying with all his might to detach himself from her prying jaws. Finally the girl grabbed the gun just as he was about to fire. Aiming it back at himself. Filling the entire garage with a loud:

* * *

POP!

* * *

The cork flew off the bottle of wine as loud cheers erupted around the room. Wine bubbles overflowing down the side of the now open bottle as people held up empty glasses.

Aoko walked side by side with Kaito through the front door of the party. The party itself was a madhouse. People were crowded all over the floor moving in rhythm with the pulse of music. They tried to maneuver themselves through it. Weaving in and out of people as they slowly progressed to the bar. It was not a simple task by any means. Most of the time they were thrown from one group of people to the other playing a warped version of ping-pong.

Finally managing to pull themselves through the herd them approached the bar. There they saw Kazuha downing a glass of whine and signaling the bartender for another.

"Hey," she said quietly as she wrapped her arms around Aoko in a loose hug. "Where have you guys been?"

Kaito scratched the back of his head. "There was a major jam up by the plant. The police are rerouting traffic-"

"Kaito," said Aoko playfully as she nudged his shoulder. "What happened to the broken down limo excuse, huh?"

Kazuha smiled and pointed back to the bar table. "Ok, you know what, it doesn't matter, I'm gonna go get you guys some champagne."

Both Kaito and Aoko nodded as the bartender came back to talk to Kazuha. She ordered for them and turned around smiling brightly.

"Wow, this place is pretty cool, Kazuha," Aoko said, looking around at all the sparkling decorations and banners for New Years.

Kazuha nodded and opened her mouth to speak but instead Kaito cut in. "Yeah, you guys do know that we're in a barn right?" he asked as he handed them each their glass. They smiled openly and giggled. Gratefully taking the glasses.

Aoko looked around in the herd before turning back to Kazuha. "Hey, have you seen Heiji? He's supposed to be here."

Kazuha shook her head and rose her glass up to her lips. "No idea," she muttered taking a swig of her drink.

Aoko nodded sadly and turned her head. Kaito saw this and stepped in front of her. "Ok, who wants to dance?" he asked as he threw his arms in front of him. Moving in complete opposite of the music's flow. Aoko laughed and he stopped; glad to relieve some of the tension between the three of them. He looked between her and Kazuha who wore a smile herself. "No?" he asked, as he looked off, then pointed. "Well, this is awkward…I'll just go over here and dance with myself. You two talk," he said loudly as he walked off into the sea of people.

Aoko and Kazuha looked at each other and smiled nervously. "So how are you? Really?" Kazuha asked as she took another sip of champagne.

She looked at her with her head tilted. She didn't answer and just looked off at the drunken people near them making out.

"Oh, come on, it's New Years," Kazuha said sadly as she tried to get Aoko's attention. "Don't worry about it. Just be happy." Aoko shook her head and took a drink of her own beverage. "All right, c'mon," Kazuha replied taking her hand and leading them through the madhouse. Shouting frequently, "Excuse us!" and "Watch out behind ya there!"

A TV set buzzed in the corner. The announcer was standing on a road with red and blue lights flashing all around him. He was holding a microphone and chattering away quickly into it.

"We have more news about that blaze in Comp. Chemical which broke out just past 10 PM. There is no indication what started the fire but we have learned that some three dozen workers have been injured and at least ten people have been killed. A spokesman from the fire department told me that they plan to have the fire contained in a few hours. In the mean time, they are asking people to avoid the east side of town."

Kazuha and Aoko came out of the mass of people and found a table at the back of the room. They both quickly took seats but remained quiet, looking everywhere but at each other.

"I'm sorry I haven't really been there for you," Kazuha admitted quietly looking down at her hands.

Aoko smiled slightly at her. "It's ok," she replied setting her drink on the table. "I'm fine, really."

They shared a laugh. "Do you remember when I used to cry whenever my mother would pick me up from your place?"

Aoko nodded and scratched her face. "Yeah, I was like four years old."

"That's what I'm saying. We've been friends for a really long time and…" Kazuha sight and pulled her bangs behind her ear. "I know we've drifted apart, but I love you you're like a sister to me."

"Kazuha, you are the only person who real friend left in my life."

"Don't say that."

"No it's true! I mean look around do you really think I fit in with that crowd over there?"

"Who cares if you don't fit in?"

"I've never fit in anywhere."

"Those girls in there are wearing masks. They don't even know who they are. You do you're unique. You're special"

"But guys are attracted to girls like that. I don't know women who don't really have any real feelings that might complicate a relationship. And that can somehow always smile regardless of what's tearing them up inside."

Kazuha shook her head. "What are you saying?"

"I don't know. I'm just saying that you're the only person who really likes me for me, and I can't even tell you how much I love you for that."

"I'm sure I'm not the only person here who likes you."

Aoko eyed her as she took a long drink of champagne. "I'm gonna go look for Heiji," she said finally as she stood up, completely ending the conversation.

* * *

The shot rang out through the concrete garage as blood splattered over the asphalt. Aoko tried her best to hold her hands steady as she went through her keys. Trying to block out the sickening sounds of gnawing bones and flesh. She flung her door open and threw herself inside. Now trying to shove the keys into the ignition. Once she managed to do that she took a deep breath and rammed the gearshift into reverse. She stepped hard on the gas pedal and the car rocketed back. The car jolted up as it hurtled over the two bodies behind her. She bit back sobs as she heard the crunching of bones.

Once far enough back, she hit the gearshift again. But it wouldn't move. She stepped on the gas. The car stayed still. She threw her hands in frustration at the steering wheel and yelled. A low snarl came back to her and she shot up to look. Coming out of the shadows of a pillar stood Kaito. His dress shirt and pants were coated in blood and there were several large gashes all over his body. She held her breath as his body contorted. Sending the sounds of bones over bones and the snapping sound as they repositioned themselves.

He took a step in front of her headlights. Making more sickening movements as he neared her. She clutched the steering wheel tighter then noticed something in the rear view mirror. Her head shot around as she looked at the car-jacker standing upright. Blood dripping down over his body and onto the ground around him. They both came closer to the car. She covered her ears with her hands as the tears fell down her face.

Kaito was first to reach the car. He ran his hands over the glass leaving trails of red as he did. He banged on her side window with an open hand. Making blood slide down it like drops of rain. She watched in horror as the other man began to do the same on the rear windows. Even the girl had gotten to her feet and was now pounding on the glass.

She did the only thing she could do from that situation. She bolted from the passenger door.

She ran as fast as she could towards the stair well. Not daring to look back. She could still hear them hitting her car and prayed that she hadn't been noticed. Though she was sure she had.

She slammed the door shut behind her and pressed up against it. Using the moment to catch her breath. Though it was slightly harder when she could only get in small gasps through her racing heart and tears. She turned to look up at the stairs. Only one way to go. Up.

She began to ascend the stairs at a break neck pace but as she nears the second flight her phone began to go off in her purse. She stopped and dug through it. Trying desperately to hurry.

"Heiji!" she cried out as she held the phone to her ear. "What's going on!?"

"A-Aoko, is that you?" he stammered.

"Wait what? Heiji, I can't hear you," she whined as she paced back and forth on the landing.

"I can't make out what you're saying. Aoko, if you can hear me, don't go anywhere near them!" He said, his voice thick with worry.

"Heiji! What!?" she hollered. Her voice carrying throughout the entire stairwell. "I can't hear you!!"

"Aoko? I can't understand."

"I'm coming over!"

"Listen- Aoko!" the phone clicked and the connection was lost.

Aoko sobbed and threw her phone back into her purse. "God, I love you," she choked.

She screamed out and stamped her feet as hard as she could. Her head was spinning again. She couldn't make sense of anything except for her fear and rage. She threw her hands against the wall and kicked as hard as she could. Trying to do everything in order calm herself down.

When she finally settled down enough she continued her way up.

* * *

People bobbed in sync with the loud drumbeat of the music. Most by this time holding a bottle of alcohol in one hand and the other was wrapped around someone less intoxicated. Aoko sighed as she sat at the bar. Looking around from face to face in search of Heiji.

She swept the room with her eyes until she came to the front door. There stood Heiji. Tall, tan skinned, and laughing to one of his friends beside him. Aoko locked onto him making sure he didn't leave her sight. Then gathering her courage and downing a shot of Jack she walked towards him.

"Hey!" she called out as she stood a few feet behind him.

He turned around and looked at her. "Hey." He repeated nodding his head.

Aoko smiled nervously as she fiddled with the strap of her purse. "I-I tried calling you. I thought you said you were going to call before."

Heiji's smile turned more anxious as he padded away streamers in his face. "Um, yeah, my phone died."

Aoko's smile shifted slowly as she stared at him. "Your phone died?" she rolled her eyes expectantly and turned to walk away.

Heiji went to grab her shoulder to turn her around. "Look, I'm sorry! My phone sucks…" he trailed off as she finally stopped to look at him. "No, I suck, okay? I got busy and then I was late. That's why I didn't call you. But look, I- I promise I'm not avoiding you. Okay?" he leaned down and kissed her softly on the cheek. She just sighed and looked away. "You okay?" he asked worriedly.

"What?" she asked leaning in to hear him better over the loud music and happy screams.

"Are you okay?" he repeated a bit agitated.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she said through a false smile.

"You don't look okay."

Aoko scoffed. "I'm fine," she said defiantly.

"All right, lets get that drink, 'kay?" she grabbed her hand and led her back through the wave of people. Once at the bar Heiji signaled the bartender with a wave of his hand. The bartender nodded and disappeared behind a wall of bottles.

Aoko looked down at the table. "Look, I'm sorry, I just really don't like dancing."

Heiji nodded his head. "I know, it's fine."

She looked up at him and tapped her fingers along the table. "So Kaito was telling me-"

"Oh really? What did he have to say?"

She shook her head trying to ignore his rude tone. "He was just talking about relationships."

Heiji 'hm'ed as the bartender set to drinks in front of them. "And what would he know about relationships? Has he ever been in one?"

"Well, he wasn't talking about himself he was talking about…you know, me and you."

Heiji nodded again. "Really?"

"And I know it hasn't been that long, but…you're just…one of the few people who really understands me."

Heiji shrugged his shoulders. "Well…you're not that complicated."

There was a moment of awkward silence in which they both took a large portion of their drinks. Aoko took a deep breath and whipped her mouth.

"I love you." She blurted.

Heiji stared at her blankly and set his drink down.

"I know I said it, it's out there, but I love you," she repeated.

"Um…" Heiji struggled for words and rubbed the back of his neck. "Y-you do?"

Aoko nodded and continued, "I know I've been outside of myself, but…um…" she took another deep breath and stared at him in the eye. "You say I never take chances-" but she didn't get the chance to continue as the lights dimmed out and the room began to shake. Screams echoed all around the room and then stopped as the lights flicked back on and the shaking stopped. The room was quiet as everyone looked around. Then the music started up again and the party slowly resumed.

"What was that?" she asked.

Heiji looked around. "I'll be right back," he muttered as he took off into the herd.

Aoko turned back around to the bar and rubbed her temples.

* * *

She took off through the door at the top of the stairwell. Glad to be out of it, but not sure if it was for the better. A power line exploding with sparks lay on the ground in front of her. The light blinding in the pitch-black street. She backed away from it but was knocked back as she ran into a car. She looked up and shrieked as a disembodied woman tried to slash at her. She ran forward and looked back to see that the woman was pinned by the front of the car into the wall. But that didn't stop her from being afraid of the woman. After this crazy night she would believe these things could do just about anything.

She balled her hands up into fists and paced forwards. Wails and gunshots following her through the street. Echoing her footsteps. She sidestepped to avoid a fire at the corner of the street and when she looked up she saw an elderly couple fleeing away.

"Hey!" she yelled trying to get their attention. But instead of turning to face her their pace sped up. She tried to follow them yelling out for them to stop. "Wait", she pleaded. Her throat dry from screams and tears. They came closer to an ajar metal door and quickly scurried inside it. The man whispering reassurances to is wife as he held her close.

Aoko looked behind her as she heard a loud scraping noise. It sounded like something was being dragged closer and closer to where she was. She began a full on sprint as she ran from it. Trying not to trip over the rubble blocking her path. Once she got close enough she leaped through the metal door and clamped it shut behind her. She flashed her light around her to make sure she was safe for the time being. Then ever so slowly peeked out through a hole in the door.

RRRRRAAAAAAACCCCCCKKK!!

The man roared as he bombarded the door with his body. Aoko screamed and rushed away as quickly as she could. The man persisted on flinging his body against the door but it seemed it was built well enough to keep him out for at least a little bit. She swallowed hard as she crept father into the room. She could faintly make out the soft mumbles of the man and began to seek for them.

"I can't do this without you." He said. Aoko looked over to the left and saw them crouched down, with her in his lap.

"You have to be strong," she replied with a small smile.

"Oh, Marian, my darling," he cooed sadly, grasping her hand in his own. Aoko brought the flashlight up so she could make out the faces. That was a very hard task to do seeing as her hands were shaking so much.

"I'm so sorry," he choked stroking her hand.

She smiled up at him. "Nothing to be sorry for. We had a good life."

"It's not fair it ends this way," he demanded, trying to keep his voice low.

"We can't choose the way we leave this earth," she said solemnly.

A tear ran down his face as he nodded. "But I can make sure. That you don't become one of them." He lifted his hand shakily. A gleaming silver knife in it. Aoko froze in place. Gaping. "Oh, my angel," he called quietly.

"Do it quickly!" she whimpered.

The man held the knife up higher then turned to Aoko. "Get away!" he hissed before plunging the knife into the woman.

Aoko dropped her flashlight and she wobbled back. "No," she sobbed. "What did you do?"

The man rose to his feet and pointed a gun to her face. "Get away!" he howled. He slowly began to advance her. Keeping the gun pointed at her shakily. "You did this!"

"No!" she cried as she tried to run away.

"You did this!" he bellowed as he fired a shot at a table near Aoko's head. "You did this to my wife!"

He took another shot just as Aoko rounded a corner into another room. She closed the thin metal door as he continued. "It was you the entire time!" he fired off two more shots through the door. "You-You did this!"

She slid down the cement stairs trying to remain as low as possible as he continually fired shots through the door. Then the bullets stopped. And she heard the man wailing as he struck the door with his fists. "I know what you did." She hit her fists against the steps as she kept her head down.

"GWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGCCCCKKKK!!"

She looked up slowly as the man screamed. Then the blood began to stream out from under the door. She got up wearily as it trailed down the steps then opened the door just enough for her to get out. She looked down and gawked at the pool of blood she was now standing in. She took a couple steps forward and saw the steaks where the blood had been disturbed. Following them leaving her own trail of bloody footprints behind.

But once she found what she was looking for she suddenly wished she hadn't.

Blood coated the ground around the gruesome scene. A man hunched over the massacred carcass of the elderly husband. Pieces of flesh and innards littered the floor around them. The man's head shot upright to look at her. Pieces of flesh still hanging from his jaws and blood trailing down his chin.

Kaito.

She started to back away as she covered her nose and mouth with her hand. Kaito got to his feet abruptly dropping the piece of hand he held. Stood still for a moment. Then began cracking his bones as he inched nearer.

* * *

"TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!"

Balloons fell all around Aoko's head as she stood dead center amidst the wild crowd. She tried to move away as people pushed her from side to side before just giving up and letting them take her wherever they will. Suddenly she was pushed rather harshly against someone and she momentarily snapped out of dreamland.

"Happy New Year." Said Kaito with a cheery voice as he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and returned the hug.

"Have you seen Heiji?" she asked trying to stay in place as she got pushed in the shoulder.

Kaito opened his mouth as if to speak but decided on a shrug instead. "Come with me, I, uh, I wanna tell you something." He slung his arm around her shoulders and led her away back through the crowd for the umpteenth time that night.

As they wedged their way through they passed by the television set.

"Action News has just learned from police that despite the earlier reports from the fire department about the comp. Chemical there is no evidence of fatalities. No one as it seems has died. However we just spoke to an eyewitness who told us that he saw three horribly disfigured plant workmen-"

"What do you think is goin' on?" Aoko asked as Kaito tugged on her sleeve.

"You got me," he replied.

They walked away from the TV into a secluded spot in the back alley. "So, anyway, back to Heiji. Have you seen him?"

Kaito fidgeted back and forth slightly as she took a deep breath. "Uh…he was somewhere over there." He pointed back into the barn where the party was taking place. "H-he could be anywhere. I don't know"

Aoko smiled confused. "Then I'm gonna go find him." She tried to walk off but Kaito grabbed her wrist. She smiled at him worriedly.

"Why can't you just forget about Heiji?"

"Well. because I told him… I told him that I loved him," she said shyly.

Kaito's face immediately dropped as he shook his head unbelievingly. "You told him what?"

"Well. you said that he loved me. so I-"

"I never said he loved you."

"Yes. you did-"

"No, I said that I knew how he felt about you. But…damn it. Heiji doesn't love you."

Aoko stopped moving and stared at Kaito dumbfounded. "What?"

He looked away. "I just couldn't stand to see you hurting like that."

"Like what?" she demanded her voice raising a level. "What are you talking about, Kaito?"

"You really don't get it?"

"No. Stop playing games with m-" she was cut off as Kaito swept down and stole a kiss from her. She put her hands on his shoulders to try and fend him off but just couldn't bring herself to do it.

When he finally broke off he stared at her worriedly. "Now, before you say anything. Hear me out." Aoko ducked her head as emotions began to build up inside her. "Heiji wants someone who is just like everyone else. But you…" he smiled at her. "Oh, god, you're so different."

Aoko shook her head and looked at him sadly. "Just stop it," she whispered hoarsely. Kaito shook his head and leaned down to steal another kiss.

* * *

She felt sick as she watched the blood drain from Kaito's mouth down his chin. "No, god," she cried out as she fled out through the smashed front door.

She ran and ran until she felt she had at least a good few minute lead. She looked all around her looking for anything. Anything at all that could help her. Then she saw a flashing red light on the wall across from her. She went to the wall and looked beyond it.

There stood a police car. Lights flashing furiously as it sat still. She stood motionlessly as she looked at it; too afraid to approach it. Then she felt something brush up against her back. She screamed and turned around to stare into the lonely eyes of a beggar woman. She stood still waiting for her to strike but instead the woman walked on past. She turned around and stared at the shadow of a man in a police uniform.

"Officer," she called out taking a step forward. "Officer, please, I-I need-"

But she stopped as the man turned. His skin was falling off his face. She stepped back as the man's neck snapped to the side. A horrible broken smile spread over his face as he twitched his arms and legs. The man began to get steadily closer but as he did three people came out of an alley behind him.

"We've gotta get out of the city." Said the only boy out of the group. He looked up and down the street and his eyes came to rest on the creature. "Officer!" he shouted as he ran up to him. The creature took no notice and continued to advance on Aoko. The boy grabbed his shoulder while the two girls in the alley way cowered back. They obviously could tell something bad would happen as they shouted for the boy to return. Instead he roughly turned the creature around but as he did so it swung it arm back and knocked him to the ground.

Aoko no longer the object of attention to this moment to run backwards. Covering her moth in an attempt not to vomit as she watched the police officer devour the flailing boy. He screamed out for help but the other two girls had long since run away. All Aoko could do was watch as the creature ripped apart his flesh and the boy slowly stopped fighting back. Then she herself ran away.

The streets were covered in ruin and bodies as she walked along the desolate street. She could hear police radios call out for their missing comrades yelling warnings and other advice. She looked around her and spotted a crashed car not too far from the road. A woman was crouched down low on the passenger side. Aoko stared at her but when the woman looked up she could see the severed arm in her lap. And the bites of flesh taken out of it. She held her stomach and continued but when she looked forward she gasped and fell back. In front of her was a young boy maybe fourteen or fifteen gnawing on the carcass of a grown man. He growled at Aoko as if to claim the meat as his and then satisfied that she was far enough away resumed with eating.

Aoko stifled a gag and got to her feet. Trying as hard as she could not to get close to the boy. She looked over her shoulder to see glass door stained with blood. She ran trough them. Ignoring the sirens blaring behind her. She wasn't going to get her hopes up on them again. She stumbled through the small hotel lobby towards the emergency stairs. At least now she wasn't outside. She was in Heiji's building.

She raced up the stairs holding onto the handrail for as much support as it could give. But not slowing down even to rest her throbbing legs. She flung open the door at the end of one of the platforms and sped through it. She could see the door leading to Heiji's apartment just a few feet away. She panted and went to it.

* * *

"Will you just listen to me, please?"

"I can't, I can't" Aoko said, shaking her head as she tried to maneuver away from Kaito.

Kaito looked at her with pleading eyes as he tried to hold onto her wrist. "Don't walk away."

* * *

Aoko banged on the door halfheartedly with her fists. "Heiji!" she cried, leaning her head on the door.

* * *

People wobbled about each other. Slurring their words as they shouted cheers and rose their glasses to the New Year. Aoko slowly marched her way through these drunken people.

"Aoko! Aoko!" Kaito shouted as he tried to follow her, unable to keep up as he was tossed from one side of the room to the other. "Aoko, wait!"

* * *

She hit the door with her fist harder. Unable to do anything more than stand there and shout. "Heiji! Heiji!" she shrieked as she threw her foot at the doorframe. Finally the door swung open and blinding light from the sun surrounded her. She didn't care if she couldn't see. She just wanted to get inside.

* * *

She went forward faster as she heard Kaito call for her. Trying to keep the distance between the two of them as she searched for Heiji.

* * *

Abandoning her place on the door jam she crept forwards. She could see Kazuha looking at her petrified from the living area as she staggered closer.

* * *

She managed to squeeze her way out from between two people and stumbled forwards. Glad she could finally move freely she went on around a corner but immediately stopped as she gazed before her. There, in a tight lip lock, stood Heiji and Kazuha. She gaped at them and started to retreat back the way she came. Tears pricked their way down her face. Heiji looked up as he saw her run away, pushing Kazuha off him as he yelled for her to come back.

* * *

"Aoko, no," Kazuha said as she tried to back away from her.

"Where is Heiji?" asked Aoko angrily.

"No."

"Where is Heiji!?" she demanded. getting closer to her.

"Heiji!" cried Kazuha as she pressed her back against the wall.

"What?" Aoko asked as tears flooded her eyes. Why did she look so scared of her?

"Heiji!" Kazuha yelled out again.

"What are you doing?" Aoko shouted at her. Not aware of Heiji who had just took aim with a pistol behind her head. "What are you shouting at?" and just as she finished speaking the gun went off. Aoko screamed and fell to the ground. He walked around as Aoko tried to get back up. She looked up and gave him wide eyes. Not of fear or of sadness, but of confusion and hatred.

Heiji took a breath and fired at Aoko again. Making her fly back onto the ground. Kazuha was yelling and screaming as she tried to get farther away from the two of them. Aoko put both hands in front of her as she tried to lift herself up, gasping and groaning as she got to her knees.

"Oh, Heiji," Kazuha whimpered as she backed herself into a corner. Aoko tilted her head so she could look up at Heiji. He was shaking and breathing heavily. It was a wonder he could even hold the gun.

* * *

Images flashed through her mind of the party. She could see Heiji and Kazuha holding each other while they kissed. She could see her running away as Kaito called after her trying to battle against the crowd. She could see the lights go out as the tears fell freely down her cheeks. And she could see as she ran. Fast as her feet would carry her back to her apartment.

She slumped against the wall as she lit the candle in her hands. She sniffed and wiped her eyes as she set it down and moved onto the others around the house. Once done, she locked herself in her room. At first she didn't feel anything. She picked up the picture of her brother that sat on her desk and held it up. That was how it all started. She yelled and chucked the picture at the ground breaking it and sending glass shards all around her shoes. Infuriated she continued her path on destruction picking up anything and everything she could and throwing it around the room. Screaming at the top of her lungs as she did so.

By the time she was done there was only one picture left. She clutched it and slid down her wall. Sobbing quietly as she held it close to her chest. She whimpered and got to her feet. She couldn't think straight. Hell she couldn't even see straight with all the tears clouding her vision. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a bottle of liquor. Draining a good potion of it as she went to sit down on her bed. She strung her hair through her hands and she tried to choke down a sob along with a swig of alcohol.

Then she looked off to the side. There on her end table sat a small medicine bottle. She reached for it and read the label. Not that she really could but she didn't need to. She knew what they were. She tore off the lid and let the rest of the pills fall into her hand. There were quite a few left. Grabbing the bottle next to her she shoved the pills down her throat and downed about half of the remaining liquor. She grasped the picture and held it close to her. Not bothering to try and stop the tears as she began to nod off into sleep.

Kaito struggled to find the right key as he stood outside the front door of his apartment. The flickering emergency lights being to only source of help though he wasn't sure if it actually was. It felt more like they were driving him into an epileptic seizure. He finally managed to find the correct key and walked inside. It was dark but he could see thanks to light of the candles strewn all across the complex. He walked into the hallway flicking light switches as he did.

"Aoko?" he asked as he walked. "Looks like the power is out. Again." He took off his jacket and set aside his bag. "Aoko?" he sighed and let his arms fall to his sides. "Don't be mad at me." He walked on. "Aoko?" He walked around a corner until he reached her bedroom door. He knocked on it lightly. "Aoko," he murmured.

He waited a minute before turning the handle, actually somewhat surprised when it opened. He looked it and saw her lying on the bed. "Hey." He said quietly just in case she was asleep. He walked in and went beside her. "Man you are wasted," he said with a small smile as he sat next to her. "'Kay, so listen. Hopefully you don't remember, but I-" he reached out and grabbed her hand. His breath caught in his throat as he felt her cold fingers." Aoko? Are you ok?" He got off the bed in a panic and looked around. He could see the drained liquor bottle at her feet and the empty bottle of sleeping pills on her nightstand.

"No, no…no, no, no, no, no!" he screamed as he cradled her neck in his hands. He pressed his lips to hers breathing into them and then using his palm to press against her chest, counting to ten in a light whisper. "Aoko, breath!" he moaned. When she didn't move she racked his brain trying to come up with an answer. "Hold on! Hold on!" he called as he leapt off the bed. He ran around the house looking for his bag franticly. Then when he finally did he ended up dumping out its contents as he looked for his cell phone. He got up and turned around but stopped short as he saw the familiar shape of a body.

"Conan?" he asked? "What are you doing here?" But as he asked he saw the boy turn, he shouted in fear as he gazed the golf ball sized hole on the side of his neck. It was spilling blood at an alarming rate. "W-what happened to you?" he stuttered. The boy looked at him with beady eyes. Then, just as fast, he jumped onto the older man. Kaito howled in pain as he tied to ward off his young attacker. Striking him in the head as he bit into his skin. Over and over he hit him but each time it just seemed to feed the boys desire to latch on harder. Kaito screamed again as he fell to the floor.

And Aoko's eyes opened.

* * *

"S-she's one of them," Heiji stammered as he motioned to Aoko with his gun. "She's one of them!" Aoko looked at him with hate intensified eyes as she groaned. Snapping her jaw in and out of place. "She has been all night!"

It all made sense to her now. Why the other creatures never actually attacked her. Why the only time they would pursue after her was when she was with another human. Why the old man had gone into such a fit when he saw her. Why whenever she tried to talk on the phone they couldn't understand her. Why Kazuha looked at her with such terror.

She slowly got to her feet. Staring from Heiji to Kazuha. She could feel tears slide down her face as her mind began to sift through bleary memories. Heiji dropped the gun and put his hands over his mouth. Backing away slowly and only stopping when his back hit the edge of the kitchen counter. Then he screamed.

Heiji's body was drug over the counter and behind it. Kazuha yelled as Aoko took a step nearer and the ever familiar sounded of crunching bones and tearing flesh filled the air. Then it got real quiet. Both Aoko and Kazuha stared as they waited for Heiji's attacker to rise. And as he did Kazuha gasped out.

Kaito.

He strode forwards to stand next to Aoko, new blood now staining the only dry part of his shirt. They both looked up and stared at the panic stricken Kazuha.

"No, please, I'm sorry, Aoko!" she begged as she tried to back further into her corner. Kaito came to stand beside Aoko and they interlocked fingers. They exchanged glances between Kazuha and themselves. Communicating without words but with looks and cracks of their bones. "No," Kazuha pleaded as Kaito began his advance, followed by Aoko. "NO!!" She shrieked, but too late.

And thus the walls were bathed in red.

* * *

**A/N: **My apologizes if this confused anyone. Um I kind of switched to the actual peoples' names after about maybe 3 paragraphs from the top then switched back. I tried to get all of the names sorted out, but if I missed any I'm really sorry.

Here's who's who:

**Helen (Lead Girl):** Aoko

**Eddie (Room Mate):** Kaito

**James (Boyfriend)** Heiji

**Crissy (Other Girl On Phone & at Party):** Kazuha

**Mrs. Privvell (Land Lord):** Eri Kisaki

**Kevin (Little Boy Before The Party):** Conan

I know it has to be confusing enough with all the warped personalities for the characters, but I really hoped you enjoyed it. (I had fun writing it. This is one of my favorite episodes. I might write another too if another good episode airs). Please review if you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. (Hope I didn't give anyone nightmares…whoops)

**Side Note:** I had to have Kaito as Eddie because he was my favorite character in the show. So I wanted to put my favorite character in Detective Conan as him for the cross over.

**Side Side Note:** I don't know why if the man had the gun he didn't use that to kill his wife.

**Side Side Side Note:** I swear, nataeiy1, that I am working on Captive Of Midnight's Hold Chapter 5!! I just sort of had this stuck in my head. (I think your Plunnies got to me) It might take me a little longer to get it up than I thought. (Covers head and ducks) Don't kill me!!

**Side Side Side Side Note:** I broke 10,000 words on this…I'm extremely happy.

**Side Side Side Side Side Note:** If you enjoyed reading this I do hope that you will go read: EyEs by: nataeiy1. She wrote a really good description of what was going through their minds as it all happened. Thank you, very much again!


End file.
